Harry Potter and The Final Battle 1-4
by Cid Highwind1
Summary: I put the whole story in here. It is about Harry and The final battle with Voldemort. Please R&R No Flames


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and The Final Battle   
  
Part: one-four  
by: thomas   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: visitiing Dumbledore It was two days after Cedric's death. Harry was devestated, he could not get out of his mind hearing the high pitched voice of Voldemort yelling,"Advada Kedavra!" and then seeing Cedric's body fall to the floor in a heap. It was Voldemort's falt that all these people had lost friends and family, Harry his parents, Cho who had lost Cedric, Neville his parents and worst of all Voldemort never felt any remorse to any of these people. Harry saw the filmilar stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's room.He went to visit him. "Proffessor Dumbledore Sir, I was wondering if you knew where Voldemort and his supporters currently were?"asked Harry. "Yes." was Dumbledore grim reply. "He is curruently Dwelling in the forest of Yellowstone." "Now Harry, I am going to tell you a story, a story about your parents." Now I think you are old enough to hear this story.....................   
  
  
Chapter 2 The Story  
  
It was the night that Lily and James died. James had told Lily to take Harry and hide. James faught very bravely but when Voldemort yelled,"Advada Kedavra!" he stood no chance. While Lily was running she pointed her wand at Harry and said,"Ovelay Armchay!" (in pig latin that's love charm). Voldemort Apparated next to Lily and said,"Advada Kedavra!". There was a flash of green ligh and then a flash of pink light and Lily fell,dead. Then Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said,"Advada Kedav- there was a flash of pink. Voldemort screamed, but this was no scream, this was an unearthly scream. Then the feared Dark wizard Vodemort, exploded leaving an little child crying in the rain.  
  
Chapter 3 Destiny  
Harry sat awestruck after hearing Dumbledore's story." But,but,but how did you know all of this?" I simply used a watching spell." Dumbledore said. "Now Harry, I know I cannot stop you from going after Voldemort but you cannot stop me from coming with you." Go fetch Cho and Neville from their Common Rooms." Harry went and "fetched" Neville and Cho. Dumbledore said to them, "Tommorrow at 6 o'clock we will be leaving for Yellowstone. I will set up a Portkey at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. You had better get to sleep for you will need an early start tommorrow. They all nodded their heads in apprehension.   
The next morning they mounted their broomsticks and flew over the forbidden forest. Suddenly Harry felt a jolt from his broomstick and then he was thrown off it into the dark forest. The last thing he saw before he went into unconsiousness was Neville,Cho and Dumbledore flying off their brooms.   
  
  
  
Harry woke seeing the limp forms of his friends lying on the ground. He quickly got up and used a waking spell on them. When they all were standing up Neville said,"well I guess were going to have to walk to the Portkey." "No need." sneered the cold voice of Voldemort. "I am already here!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The Final Battle   
  
Neville turned around and tried to cast the Furnunculus Curse but instead switched Voldemort's legs for tree stumps. Then suddenly a thought hit him. Where was Dumbledore? Voldemort cast Advada Kedavra on Neville but Harry jumped in front of Neville and the curse hit him. Then everything went black......   
  
  
"Is this death?" Harry thought. "Funny it looks like the hospital wing." Then every thing came into focus. He saw Dumbledore looking at him his face sheet white."Harry! you are all right!" "I almost thought you were dead!" he said. "What happened?" said Harry groggily. "When Voldemort performed the curse on Neville your compassion for others saved him." "I came out from the bushes and hit Voldemort in the back with a Fireball." "He is dead!" Dumbledore said. "Try standing up." he said. Harry stood up. He felt life surge through him. "Come." said Dumbledore. "We have prepared a feast in your honor." On the way to the Great Hall Neville,Ron,Hermione and Cho ran up to Harry and said, "Harry you did it!"   
  
  
Harry Potter's Destiny had been fufilled!   
  
The End   
  
I hoped you liked it!   
  
  
R&R 


End file.
